


Girls Night

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: galavant femships [4]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Isabella and Roberta share a tradition of helping Izzy deal with disastrous blind dates her mom sets up
Relationships: roberta/isabella
Series: galavant femships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649119
Collections: Femslash February





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> This user did not consent to her works being published on the ao3 app

Isabella would never admit it but she quite enjoyed the dates her mom sets up. Not because the dates were good. God no. But because of what happens after the date. She and Roberta formed a sort of tradition. Roberta would come to her house after these dates and the two of them would end up eating junk food and renting movies to watch the entire night.

These moments are simple compared to everything else that goes on in her life. She enjoyed how cheerful Roberta is doing these moments. When the two of them aren’t at work Roberta turns into an adorable giggly mess. Isabella got up from the couch and placed the cookie dough she was eating on the coffee table and went to the fridge to grab more wine.

“Izzy” Roberta slurred.

“Yes Bobbie”

“ Have you ever thought about doing other stuff together besides recovering from bad dates or work?”

“I have.” Isabella admitted, leaving out that a lot of the stuff she imagined wasn’t friend stuff.

“Like not in a friend way but a date way.” 

“Bobbie, your drunk.”

“That’s not an answer.” Roberta pressed, her eyes seeming to bore into Isabella’s soul, forcing Isabella to look away.

“I know and yes, I do want to do date stuff, but you need to be sober first. Okay?” Isabella turned to Roberta to find her passed out on the couch, leaving Izzy worried about how to bring this up tomorrow.


End file.
